TimeChat
by BadWolf10
Summary: A chatroom between the revived series characters of Doctor who. The things they say on the chat cause many problems but also a few happy things as well. There's an adventure chapter after each chatroom chapter. Terrible summary, I know, but still, R&R plz! I promise it get's better!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I need to work on my other 10000 stories but I HAVE to write this! I have MYSELF at gunpoint! So enjoy!**

**Oh and the way this works is there's an I.M. alternating with an adventure that is caused by the I.M.. js..**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or it's characters!**

* * *

_**TheGirlWhoWaited** has logged in_

_**Madman-in-a-box** has logged in_

_**The_Last_Centurion** has logged in_

_**HelloSweetie** has logged in_

**TheGirlWhoWaited**: Great, so we're all here then?

**Madman-in-a-box**: Yes, but Amelia what is the point of all of this again? Couldn't we just chat face to face?

**TheGirlWhoWaited**: We could but it's funner to talk this way, and in addition, this is an open chatroom so anybody in the entire universe could log in and find us!

**HelloSweetie**: Wonderful, now the intergalactic police can come and sweep me off of my feet and BACK TO MY PRISON CELL, MUM!

**The_Last_Centurion**: Now River is that any way to talk to your mother?

**HelloSweetie**: I'm a grown woman, I have an opinion.

**Madman-in-a-box**: She's right you know.

**The_Last_Centurion** _has requested a PM with Madman-in-a-box_

* * *

_-PM between **The_Last_Centurion** and **Madman-in-a-box**-_

**The_Last_Centurion**: Are you only agreeing with her because she's your wife or...

**Madman-in-a-box**: Of course! I've seen what Amy does to you and I figured, like mother, like daughter.

**The_Last_Centurion**: That's what I thought.

* * *

_**The_Last_Centurion** and_ _**Madman-in-a-box** have returned to the public chatroom._

**HelloSweetie**: Back are we?

**TheGirlWhoWaited**: What did you two go talk about?

**Madman-in-a-box**: Nothing at all, why do you ask?

**TheGirlWhoWaited**: Because you had to go in private to talk about it!

**The_Last_Centurion**: Man stuff, love.

_**TheGirlWhoWaited** has logged off. Purpose: To kill Rory._

_**The_Last_Centurion** has logged off. Purpose: To run for my life._

**HelloSweetie**: Should we go see if dad is alright?

**Madman-in-a-box**: Nah, he'll be fine.

_**HelloSweetie** has shared TimeChat with her friends on Facebook!_

**Madman-in-a-box**: What's Facebook?

**HelloSweetie**: You don't know about Facebook?

**Madman-in-a-box**: Of course I do I was just seeing if you did.

_**Madman-in-a-box** has logged off. Purpose: Not to go Google Facebook._

**HelloSweetie**: Oh, just leave me here then...

* * *

**-30 Minutes later-**

_**TempFromChiswick** has logged in_

**TempFromChiswick**: Oi! Who's online?

**HelloSweetie**: Just me. The others logged off.

**TempFromChiswick**: Oh hi, I'm Donna Noble. And you are?

**HelloSweetie**: I don't think I should say... I know a friend who's met you, and you can never know him, and also says you've met me. You have met him and do know him, you just can't remember...

**TempFromChiswick**: Why not? It's not gonna kill me to know who you are!

**HelloSweetie**: Actually, it will. That's what he said, if you remember just one little thing about him, you could die.

**TempFromChiswick**: Oh, bonkers! You can't even say his name?

**HelloSweetie**: John Smith, that's it.

**TempFromChiswick**: I remember him, he's some bloke that granddad is friends with.

**HelloSweetie**: But you should know, it's not his real name... But I can't say his real name...

**TempFromChiswick**: Yes you can! It'll be fine! I can handle a name! Plus you're insane to think I'll actually DIE!

**HelloSweetie**: Fine then...

**TempFromChisWick**:What is it then?

_**Madman-in-a-box** has logged in_

**HelloSweetie**: The Doctor...

**Madman-in-a-box**: RIVER, NO!

_**TempFromChiswick** has been disconnected_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Plz R&R even though I suck at the personalities of some of the charries! No flames plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so far, not so good... I'll keep working though! Hope this chapter improves the story. This one is narrated instead of in chat form soo yeah...**

**Oh, and I should mention, this abides in no way to the original timeline in the series. It's just at some random part where River, Amy, and Rory aren't with the Doctor.**

**Oh and Donna's husband isn't in this... Pretend he just, like, vanished or something, I dunno...**

**P.S. Please stop criticizing my failure to capture River's personality. I never really bothered to master her. She's not even really a favorite character of mine, but she's important to the plot, though one of my reviewers gave me a brilliant idea that I feel stupid for not using cuz it would have worked wayyy better!**

* * *

Donna Noble was holding her head in pain, screaming "Make it stop!" She saw it all, the Rachnoss, the Daleks, the Sontarans, even the giant wasp. Her granddad, Wilfred, ran into the room and saw that she was in pain "Donna!" He cried as he looked at the computer in horror. He didn't know what else to do but unplug it, disconnecting her from the server. Donna fell to the floor passed out as Wilfred panicked. He called for his daughter "Sylvia! Come quick! Donna's remembered!" Sylvia nearly screamed in shock as she saw her daughter laying on the ground, possibly dead. "I'll phone an ambulance. You try to wake her any way you can." She told Wilfred.

Wilfred did everything. He poured water on her, he shook her, he faked a heart attack, but nothing worked. He got a brilliant idea moments later. He said "Donna, quick, the Doctor needs you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the doctor was pacing in the TARDIS, trying to get over how angry he was at River. She promised not to tell. That one spoiler was a freebie, not to be shared or spoken of. And worst of all, Donna was most likely dead! He could feel his hearts race as his anger grew. He quickly went to his computer screen and started typing quickly, not once looking down at his keyboard "Oh come on, Donna, where are you?" He mumbled as he continued to type. He watched the screen as it began scanning the town of Chiswick for any recently dead bodies. He saw a couple, but oddly, not one anywhere near Donna's house or street.

* * *

Donna gasped as she snapped awake. Her eyes were bloodshot, her breath heavy. She looked around the room then at Wilfred "Where is he?" She demanded. "Donna!" He smiled with tears of joy in his eyes as he rushed to hug her. Donna thought for a moment "Hold on... I'm not dead. Granddad, I remember the Doctor, but I'm not dead! I feel like it, but I'm really not. My head doesn't burn and I'm not overpowering my thoughts or speech!"

Just then the ambulance arrived. She looked at him "You called the hospital? You realize they could do brain scans? If they find out I have an alien brain, they'll test me like I'm a lab rat!"

"Would you not worry so much Donna? You'll be fine!" Wilfred said

Sylvia walked in and looked at Donna in shock "You're alive!"

Donna narrowed her eyes at Sylvia "What did you tell them, mum?"

"I said you had a mini heart attack. That's all." She told her

"No head trauma? Alright, good."

A man came to the door frame "Ms. Noble, do you still need the ambulance?"

Sylvia told him yes, just to be safe.

So they went on and drove Donna to the hospital so that she could rest. Thankfully, they didn't scan her brain. They just checked her vital signs and told her to stay overnight. That gave Donna some time to experiment with the wires on her mobile using the tools in the hospital. She would figure a way to contact the Doctor somehow.

* * *

River was just as panicked as the Doctor. Amy and Rory had came back to the chatroom and read the conversation and wondered what could put River off guard like that. They tried to calm River. She seemed to be in quite a stew about the whole situation. She kept saying things like "I didn't know what I was thinking, I didn't even feel like I was there." and "The Doctor is never going to forgive me. I just told one of his biggest secrets..."

All Amy could say was "It's not your fault, you were under pressure."

River argued with her though "No, it wasn't the pressure. I just felt like I couldn't even control what I was typing. Like there was something that overtook my body for the last couple of messages"

Amy frowned "That's a bit odd... Wonder what it was..."

Rory nodded "Well we can find out later. Right now we need to find the Doctor."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Amy asked

In the distance the TARDIS could be heard materializing into existence.

"Looks like we don't need to" River commented.

* * *

The Doctor had decided that he should at least give River a chance to explain herself. Maybe she had a good reason for telling her. Or maybe not. Maybe she went against her own word for once. But that wasn't like her. That wasn't the kind of woman River Song is.

He walked to the door and didn't bother knocking. He allowed himself into the house and found his way to them. He tried to act cool as he stood in the doorway and said "Looking for me?"

River looked at him and stood. She rushed to him and began to apologize and plead for his forgiveness "Doctor, I'm so sorry, I promise I didn't mean to. I-"

The Doctor interrupted "Oh, shut it. At least for now. I haven't gotten an initial welcome OR hug yet."

River hugged him and stepped out of the way. Rory just nodded "Doctor..."

The Doctor looked at him and nodded back "Rory..." He looked to Amy and opened his arms for her as she stepped forward and hugged him "Good to see you, Doctor" She said.

The Doctor then looked to River "Now then, continue to explain."

She sighed "It was out of my control."

"That's all? It was out of your control? How do you suppose that could happen?"

"Doctor, she's telling the truth. She's truly frightened. Something was controlling her. But we don't know what yet. We were hoping you could help figure it out..." Amy said

"Right. Weird controlling thingy. We'll get to that. But first, we're taking a trip to Chiswick."

"Great. I'm always up for a trip in the TARDIS." Amy said.

"Actually, I was thinking I could test my driving skills on your car." the Doctor smirked.

Amy, Rory, and River all exchanged looks of worry before Rory slowly held his keys out to the Doctor.

"Great! Now then, Geronimo!" he walked out of the room as the three of them slowly followed.

* * *

The Doctor was actually a pretty well driver. But his 'cool' attire looked ridiculous. Along with his regular outfit, he wore a pair of sunglasses and a fez. Rory and Amy seemed to be humiliated. But oh well. It was the Doctor. What could they do?

As they drove into the town of Chiswick, they saw an ambulance heading for the hospital. They didn't know then that there was a possibility of that being the ambulance that was carrying Donna.

When they arrived at Donna's house, somebody seemed to be home, so the Doctor decided to make the approach. He rang the buzzer and waited for an answer. Wilfred came to the door and looked at the man in front of him "Hello. Who are you?"

"Wilfred! It's good to see you!" The Doctor hugged the confused old man. Wilfred frowned "You don't even know me! How do you know my name?"

"Oh, right. I forgot. You see, Wilfred, the last time you saw me, I had already started to heal. And when I heal, I change. So you do know me, you just don't recognize me..."

He still looked confused "That doesn't exactly answer my question..."

"Oh, come on, Will! It's me! The Doctor!"

"Doctor? That's you? You look, well... Different!"

"Of course. I said I changed. And I did. Completely. See, I'm cooler now! I have a fez. And a bow tie!" He grinned

"Ooh.. Very cool." Wilfred said before asking "But you do know what's happened to Donna, right? That's why you're here isn't it?"

"Right. So, we should get on that. Where's Donna?"

"Hospital. But her brain didn't fry. It almost did, though. What do you suppose happened?"

"I'm not sure, but that's not important now. Her brain could still fry. We never know." He looked to his companions "River, start the car. We're going to the hospital." He looked back to Wilfred "Want to come along?"

"Oh, no. I couldn't. Sylvia doesn't like me being around you, Doctor. Too much danger."

"Since when am I dangerous?"

"Since you let me fire lasers at missiles over a body of water on an alien spaceship."

"That's... Understandable. Anyway, if you're not coming then I guess we're off."

"Alright then. I'll see you later Doctor."

"Goodbye Wilfred. It was good seeing you again." He walked back to the car

* * *

Once they got to the hospital, they sought to find Donna's hospital room. They asked a nurse and were led to a private infirmary. Donna wasn't in the room at the moment because she was getting an EKG performed. The four of them made themselves comfy in the visitor chairs.

The first to return to the room was Sylvia. She frowned "What are you lot doing in this room? This is a private infirmary! By private, that means one patient only, now get out!"

"We're visitors. A few of Donna's friends, that's all." the Doctor explained

"But I've never seen anyone like any of you around Donna, how could that be?"

"We have a club. It uhhh.. It's been around since we were all kids. We meet up every month but when we went to pick up Donna, her granddad told us that she was here, so we stopped in to visit." Amy explained suggestively.

"Oh, okay then. But just so you know, she won't be back for a few minutes. So for now I think you lot should tell me your names."

Amy stepped in and pointed around at everybody "I'm Amy Pond, and that's Rory Williams, River Song, and John Smith."

The Doctor secretly hoped she didn't recognize the name, which she surprisingly didn't. She nodded and looked at her watch "Well, I'm Sylvia Noble, Donna's mum. I'm also leaving. I can't leave Wilfred all alone for too long. He might find that Doctor of his and swan off!"

They let her leave without a fight.

Moments later Donna would returned and the Doctor didn't have the slightest clue what he was going to say, surprisingly. He couldn't say too much or her brain would fry, at least he thought it would. she didn't fry all at once so he didn't know for sure.

And sure enough in the next moment she had returned. She looked at them with confusion "Oi! Who are you four? Why are you in my room?"

The Doctor for once didn't know how to respond. He simply pulled out his Sonic and pushed it's button, causing the TV to turn on. That was enough to answer Donna's question "Doctor? Y-You've regenerated."

"Yeah. We sort of came to check on you. River sort of gave away my identity to you, so I had to make sure you were okay."

"Because you expected me to burn up... But I didn't. I'm fine, see?"

"Are you sure? Your brainwaves might be flaming up right now. You could be dying, Donna."

"Well why don't you check instead of just sitting there?"

"You never change, do you , Donna Noble?" the Doctor said, standing up. He walked to Donna and placed his hands on the sides of her head before closing his eyes. He looked a bit surprised once he pulled away "your brain is clean. No sign on burning up..."

Donna frowned "how can that be? Things like that don't just vanish!"

"I don't know! Apparently since your stubbornness has grown with age, so has your brain's. It fought it off. You're healed."

Rory butted in "But Doctor... Things like that don't just happen"

"I get it. Impossible. Either it's a miracle or something is messing with us all. Using river, hurting Donna, confusing us... This is all just a distraction. Whatever is causing this is planning something bigger. Much bigger..."

"but what?" Amy asked

"Well, Amelia, I think I would tell you if I had the slightest clue. But I don't. But we're gonna find out. All of us, together. One final adventure for the doctor Donna. Now I'm going to say something that in my sense I would never say, but something that Donna is familiar with."

"and that would be?" River asked.

"Allons-y!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, update time! I'm trying to write more but I procrastinate sooooo much! Anyway, that's about it regarding my slow updates. In other news I have something to say regarding a review that I received that nearly kept me from continuing this story. Somebody told me that because I didn't want to master the personality of one character, that I shouldn't use them or in fact, not write anything, whatsoever. That really hurt. But honestly, you should be reviewing the story, not me. What I meant by I didn't bother to master her was that when I'm watching the show, I never really paid attention to her in general. It was more of my brain grasping the characters that it wanted to grasp. But I've tried to master her a bit more and I hope it works. But I did turn around the problem regarding her personality, and that was her not being in control. It was another force.**

**K so I'm gonna shut up now. You all don't wanna hear me nag. But please, if you're going to review my story, make it actually about the story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW characters.**

* * *

So the Doctor and his four travelling companions set off to find out what the force was that caused River to act, well, different. She still didn't seem much herself, but she was getting there. Donna had fun catching up on the Doctor's recent adventures, everything he had done in the past two years. Though through all of the talking, they were trying to investigate Amy and Rory's house.

As always, they were missing a big, important piece of the puzzle, which was hidden in plain sight. The rooms seemed to be dimmer and darker, but they didn't notice. The Doctor was sonicing River's computer. He glanced to Donna "So about that Chameleon Circuit..."

"Oh yeah," Donna said, "You can fix it if you just try hot wiring the fragment links and superseding the binary-" She was interrupted by an evil laugh that echoed throughout the house. The Doctor slowly stood and put his sonic away "Hello? Who's there? By order of the Shadow Proclamation I demand you identify yourself."

Amy and Rory showed up in the doorway quicker than you could say Gallifrey. "Doctor, what was that?" Amy asked

"Well if you'll give me a minute, Amelia." The Doctor whispered in a scolding tone.

The voice replied "Oh, you don't know me? I'm shocked, Doctor!"

The voice was obviously female.

"I have a screwdriver and I'm not afraid to use it." he said in reply.

"Oh, save it. You can't sonic me to death. And you can call me the Darkness. And not that pity Darkness that took over the sky, no. I am a much more powerful Darkness."

"And what makes you think that? And don't expect me to fear you cause I'm not as predictable as you think."

"Yes you are, I've been predicting you for years!"

"What do you mean? I think if you had been, I would have found you out a long time ago. So really, who are you?"

"If you can keep your identity a secret, why can't I, Time Lord?"

"Because you've hurt my friends. Nobody gets away with hurting my friends. That's one thing I won't allow."

"Want to know so bad? Come and find me. But remember, as of essential importance in town churches which are not at all equally necessary in the country."

Suddenly, the rooms lit up and there was no further talk from the Darkness.

"Doctor, what did she mean by the whole town, country, churchy thing?" Amy asked

"If I knew I'd tell you. But first- Wait. Do you smell that? It's sort of... gassy..."

Donna smelled the air "Yeah, what about it? It's been here the whole time."

"What does this house normally smell like? Amy? Rory?"

"I don't know, a house! But not like this!" Amy said

"So what is it then?" He asked, following the smell. He found himself in the basement, the smell stronger than ever. The basement had a dark fog floating by the ground. The Doctor instantly came to a realization "The Na'al!"

"What's Na'al?" Rory asked

"A gaseous species. Very similar to the Gelth. But they feed off of gas rather than use it for travel. Another interesting fact, they are under a district rule. They are committed to one master. When one get's left behind on a planet, they often develop a free-set mind and often cling to the life of the first living being they see. They go about causing mischief in that person's life. Though they are very easy to get rid of. Just light a match. If they don't run, you have no choice but to kill them or your life will be ever chaotic."

"So they've been to your planet?" Donna asked

"Most likely, yes. But at the time, that doesn't matter. We need to find our friend the Darkness. As of essential importance in town churches which are not at all equally necessary in the country. What could that mean?"

"A church, I'm guessing." Rory said.

"A church in the country which has little value." River implied. "I know where the Na'al is."

"Well then what are we waiting for? To the TARDIS! Geronimo!"

* * *

After they arrived, the Doctor put Rory at arms with the matches. They then walked into the church. They were greeted by the eerie sound of the Darkness's laughter "So you found me, Doctor. Well done. Now tell me your brilliant plan so I can foil it."

"Rory!" The Doctor said.

Rory pulled out the matchbox and prepared to light it.

A body clouded in gas was at the altar. As soon as it saw the match, it poofed away and up onto the small stage "Keep that thing away from me!"

"Then leave this planet. And don't return."

"I can't! I have nobody! I am my own now! My race has abandoned me!"

"Oh shut up and be your own somewhere else." Amy said

"And if I decline?"

"You get destroyed."

"You won't do it. You'll have mercy. You always have before."

"Not always. One last chance."

"Lies! Show me mercy, Doctor!"

"Rory."

"On it." Rory lit the match as they fled the church, the Na'al's screaming slowly fading to nothing and the smell of gas flooding the area. The Doctor quickly ordered them into the TARDIS and flew back to Leadworth.

* * *

The Doctor dropped Amy, Rory, and River off at their house and then set off for Chiswick.

For a moment there was silence, then the Doctor said "So now, with no interruptions, how do I fix my Chameleon Circuit?"

Donna looked at him "Well... I don't know... It seems to have slipped my mind."

The Doctor sighed "Oh well, I'm starting to like having her this way." he said.

"Always a shock, looking so intimate from the outside." Donna laughed.

"Yeah. So what do you think of the bow tie?" He asked at random.

"Goes well with what you're wearing now, I suppose. Kind of... cool..." She smiled, with a smile from him in exchange. It wasn't going to be fun, having to watch one of his most treasured companions leave yet again. But you can't hold on forever. You'll never grow. The Doctor learned that the hard way. His mind drifted off to Rose for the rest of the trip. Where was she now? What was she doing? How was her life with John Smith? He would never know.

* * *

When they arrived, both the Doctor and Donna slowly exited the TARDIS. Donna looked at the Doctor "So is this it for us? The Doctor Donna?"

"I guess so. But who knows? I might need you. Your brain seems to be normal. Just try not to think about me much. The human brain can be tricky."

Donna nodded and went in for a hug, which the Doctor gladly welcomed.

They got their goodbyes overwith, and the Doctor went back to the TARDIS and flew away.

* * *

_Though the good times are outwheyed_

_The bad ones are not here to stay_

_Martha, Mickey, Jack and Rose_

_Everyone the Doctor knows._

_You will see them soon enough_

_But for that those times are rough._

_With the peace, there is no fun_

_The playtime, it has just begun_

* * *

**So how was it? I hope you all enjoyed it! It wasn't too good, but I promise it will get better! (Says the poem above.) Please Review! But be polite, please! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Sweeties! Nothing much to say this time, no big updates or anything. :P So I guess enjoy, and don't forget to review! Even if you're a guest, I need encouragement or else I'll end up discontinuing the story cause I'll feel like it's turned to rubbish! And don't doubt me. It's happened! Anyway, yeah, Geronimo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to any of the brilliance that Doctor Who is, sadly.**

* * *

_**Madman-in-a-box** has logged in._

_**HelloSweetie** has logged in._

**Madman-in-a-box:** Hello River. How's your day been?

**HelloSweetie:** Doing well, still running from the law. I haven't been found yet so it's better than being thrown back into my cell. And you, Doctor?

**Madman-in-a-box:** Bloody awful. I'm out of jammy dodgers and I can't find my stetson anywhere!

**HelloSweetie:** Where's your fez?

**Madman-in-a-box:** I wore that day before last. Yesterday was a fedora. I want to wear my stetson today.

**HelloSweetie:** A fedora? Since when do you wear fedoras?

**Madman-in-a-box:** Since I established that fedora's are cool, because they are, obviously.

**HelloSweetie:** Of course -_-

**Madman-in-a-box:** What's -_-?

**HelloSweetie:** A face. Don't you see it?

**Madman-in-a-box:** No. it's just two hyphens with an underscore between them! It is in no sense a face!

**HelloSweetie:** Wow, you really need to learn more about how modern day people chat.

**Madman-in-a-box:** Okay, I'll go Google it. Back in a moment.

_**Madman-in-a-box** has gone idle._

_**FaceofBoe** has logged in_

**HelloSweetie:** *Sigh*

**FaceofBoe:** Well hello to you too, sweetie.

**HelloSweetie:** Hello :)

**FaceofBoe:** Would you mind explaining the name of this chatroom? I was just scrolling through and it seemed weird. The name doesn't make sense.

**HelloSweetie:** Time travel and such. My mum made it.

**FaceofBoe:** Your mother made it? So you're pretty young then?

**HelloSweetie:** Not a bit, though mother is only in her 20's

**FaceofBoe:** You sure you're not like, 7 years old or something?

**HelloSweetie:** Pretty sure. I'm 548.

**(A/N: Taking the Let's Kill Hitler reference. There's no telling how old she is.)  
**

**FaceofBoe:** So you're an alien?

**HelloSweetie:** Yes, Time Lady to be exact. And you?

**FaceofBoe:** 2200 year old human, haha. Name's Captain Jack Harkness, former Time Agent, current head of Torchwood.

**HelloSweetie:** Professor River Song, archaeologist.

**FaceofBoe:** Wait, if you're a Time Lady, why don't you have a title like The Doctor or The Master?

**HelloSweetie:** Because I never lived on Gallifrey. I don't even have my own TARDIS. And may I ask, how do you know so much about Time Lords?

**FaceofBoe:** Torchwood has many alien files. Besides that, I used to travel with one called the Doctor. Do you know him?

**HelloSweetie:** Boy, do I ever...

**FaceofBoe:** So I take that as a yes?

_**Madman-in-a-box** has returned._

**HelloSweetie:** Very. ;)

**Madman-in-a-box:** Very what, River? Who r u talking 2?

**FaceofBoe:** Captain Jack Harkness, at your service.

**Madman-in-a-box:** JACK! :D

**HelloSweetie:** I see you've discovered the modern world.

**Madman-in-a-box:** Yup! XD

**FaceofBoe:** Doctor?

**Madman-in-a-box:** The 1 and only! What r u doing on here?

**FaceofBoe:** Same as everyone else, looking for you.

**HelloSweetie:** Stop with the modern chatter, love, it's not normal for you. I can't take you seriously.

**Madman-in-a-box:** But it's so much easier than typing everything out word for word!

**FaceofBoe:** I think you've created a monster, lol XD

**HelloSweetie:** I see what you mean, Captain ;)

**FaceofBoe:** Just don't introduce him to trolling. That would be a nightmare.

**Madman-in-a-box:** Never mind that, I'll Google it later. Let's get down to business. You said you've been looking for me. Correct?

**FaceofBoe:** Exactly.

**Madaman-in-a-box:** You also said like everyone else. What do you mean by that?

**FaceofBoe:** Doctor, who _wouldn't _be looking for you?

**Madman-in-a-box:** I know, but who exactly that you know of?

**FaceofBoe:** I shouldn't say.

**HelloSweetie:** Doctor, you know better than to spoil things!

**Madman-in-a-box:** Right then. I guess we'll have to wait. So then, Captain, let's you and me catch up. We could have some tea and take a ride in the TARDIS. Oh and you HAVE to try Jammy Dodgers! They are delicious!

**FaceofBoe:** Sounds good, but I would love to meet your friend here too...

**Madman-in-a-box:** _Wife_, mind you. But I might as well bring her.

**HelloSweetie:** Well then let's stop talking about going, and go!

**FaceofBoe:** Yeah Doctor, listen to the lady. I'm in Cardiff still. You can find me by Torchwood 3. Bye.

_**FaceofBoe** has logged out._

_**HelloSweetie** has logged out._

_**Madman-in-a-box** has logged out._

* * *

**So what do you think? Good or not? Leave your reviews!**

**P.S. Did I characterize River a bit better? I'm actually trying now!**


	5. Review Response

**Hey guys, so I got a really interesting review. And I felt I should explain Some of what they were questioning because I feel lousy for not telling the story better. So here's their review.**

Guest 9/21/12 . chapter 2  
**(1)**_Okay, first of all, "The Doctor was actually a pretty well driver." should probably be either "The Doctor was actually a pretty good driver." or "The Doctor actually drove pretty well." Also, you failed to capitalize "River" in "Using [R]iver, hurting Donna, confusing us..." as you should when referring to River Song._  
_Second of all, you better have a really good explanation for what happened with Donna. Because I'm not sure I get it._  
_In the Doctor Who special End of Time, it is explained that the Doctor put in a failsafe should Donna start to remember him and their times together. If she even remembers a little and her brain starts to burn, she will go to sleep and forget again thus cooling her brain back down and keeping her alive. She still did have a bit of a Time Lord subconcious, though._  
_A Human-Time Lord biological metacrisis cannot exist as DoctorDonna did without the Time Lord brain capacity. She was intelligent, yes, extremely so, but not equipped to handle having so much...everything in her head at once. This was explained in "Journey's End". Stubbornness and her brain having time to heal can only do so much on their own._ **(2) **_So, is her brain completely normal now but she remembers The Doctor and how she was before the metacrisis and her memories were erased or is it like it was a bit towards the end of that episode where she had a "time head" and also had her memories?_  
**(3)**_I guess I just don't really understand. Maybe whatever controlled River, as if anyone could fully do that for long, could somehow explain that._

**1) Okay, I understand that you are probably big on grammatical errors, but we all make mistakes! You are here to review my story, not my grammar, which isn't really all that terrible. I'm in an Honors English class, so, honestly, I don't care for your criticism.**

**2) The way I think I would put it is she remembers, but not all at once. For that one moment she remembered, but most slipped her mind once she recovered.**

**3) What controlled River had pretty much everything to do with Donna remembering. She sabotaged it and thought that what she had done would immediately kill Donna, but it backfired on her and helped Donna to actually live. And it's not that hard to control a timelord. Even a sun controlled the Doctor in '42'.**

**So I hope that answers your question. And lord knows if you'll ever read this, Guest, but I bet it probably caught the eyes of others as well.**

**Thank you all for your continued viewership to my story, and goodbye! **


	6. Update

**Hey guys, Bad Wolf here! I know you all are waiting for an update, but working on like 6 stories at once isn't an easy task. I'll try to be efficient with the next chapter, but you'll have to bear with me. I'm posting this to several stories, some of which haven't been updated in a year. I'm truly sorry for that, but I promise you these stories are not going to end so abruptly. Thanks for sticking around!**


End file.
